


The moon and the sun

by angel_puddingu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_puddingu/pseuds/angel_puddingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little demon AU thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moon and the sun

The shadows climbed up the walls, ominous and haunting, but at the same time it was welcome and comforting. The orb on the night sky painted everything with a silver hue, that light going through the big window of an old abandoned house, casting that same silver hue over the two figures on the couch.

 

There was a gentle touch on ones cheek, caressing carefully, feeling the warm skin underneath the cold fingers and a thin breath slid through the slightly parted lips. The fingers were coated in dried up blood, giving off a rusty scent, but even so the head was turned and lips pressed against them, the stingy taste slithering into ones mouth. A low, soft growl echoed out, the eyes of emerald green staring at the other and the slit, thin pupils, the like of a cat, got even thinner and it was like all the possible green colours of the nature danced in those eyes. Yellow eyes turned to meet them, staring into the vast of their nature, the forest of them, getting lost in their void.

 

Small, slender hands slowly rose, sliding along ones chest and onto ones neck, gently scratching the pale skin and it made the growl grow softer and deeper. There was some pressure on the hands, demanding the head lower and so it was lowered, foreheads pressing together and eyes closing, breathing each-others air and warm skin touching the cold.

 

_“Keiji…”_ Kenma whispered to his demon creature, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, getting out a slightly louder growl that could be understood as a hum. Kenma smiled softly and tilted his head, kissing the corner of Akaashi’s right eye.

“Are you still hungry?” Kenma kept whispering and looked at Akaashi with half open eyes, the demon creature nodding as an answer. Kenma smiled again and slid his fingers under Akaashi’s chin, lifting his head up and the green eyes opened again, meeting the yellow ones, which shimmered like the sunrise in the light of the moon. They had the colour of the first rays of sunlight that reached over the tree tops, colouring everything golden and emitting such light, an eternal fire that couldn’t be extinguished. It was the most beautiful sunrise Akaashi had ever seen.

 

Kenma noticed the way Akaashi was looking at him, straight into his eyes and it made his cheeks heat up, but he didn’t look away. Instead he kept smiling, exploring the nature in Akaashi’s eyes and stroked his cheeks, leaning closer to press a soft kiss on the bloodied lips, a familiar taste with a hint of blood spreading on his own. Kenma backed up, let his hands fall off Akaashi’s cheeks and unzipped his hoodie, sliding it off his left shoulder, tugging the neckline of his t-shirt lower too, exposing the side of his neck. Kenma closed his eyes and turned his head the other way, leaning it a bit so the pulse on his artery showed up.

Akaashi felt his blood start boiling in his veins, his eyes clearly picking up the pulse underneath Kenma’s skin and it made his own heart beat faster. He leaned closer, to the exposed neck and pressed his face to the warm skin, inhaling deep and wrapping his arms around Kenma’s body. He kissed and licked the skin, enjoying the apple kind of taste his lover had. Kenma’s hands slid up along Akaashi’s arms, his fingers messing up into the short black hair, squeezing it gently. Akaashi took one last inhale, before he opened his mouth wide, exposing the long fangs and pressed them to the skin, applying pressure, until there was a pop of skin and blood rushed into his mouth.

 

Kenma gasped loud, squeezing Akaashi’s hair tighter and closed his eyes tight, his brows turning upside down. His body tensed, feeling how the blood was sucked out of him in a hungry manner, but still being gentle. He let out a small whine, gasping for air and his heart beat elevated, trying to pump more blood into his system. But it was futile and soon his heartbeat started to slow down, his head started feeling light and his body heavy, his grip on Akaashi’s hair getting looser and looser. And when his hands finally slid off Akaashi’s hair, his head nodding forward, that’s when Akaashi released his teeth from his neck. Kenma’s breath was thin and heavy, slightly raspy, and Akaashi licked the bite wounds gently, savouring the taste of his lover in his mouth. He kissed the wounds, then making a path with his lips up to Kenma’s cheek, the corner of his lips and then, finally, gave his lips a soft kiss. Kenma was drowsy, out of energy, he couldn’t even open his eyes, but he managed a little smile. It was a beautiful smile, one that Akaashi would always treasure in his mind.

 

Akaashi slid his hands on Kenma’s back and on his thigh, pulling the boy on his lap and wrapped his arms around him. The feathers on his arms extended off his skin, growing longer as he demanded them to, covering Kenma like a blanket and the boy buried his face in the crook of Akaashi’s neck, inhaling him in. A soft growl echoed from Akaashi’s throat again, his lips pressing little kisses on Kenma’s cheek and head, holding him close.

 

“Keiji?” Kenma spoke quietly, still weak. Akaashi looked at him, pressing a slow kiss on his cheekbone, as if he was asking him what. Kenma smiled again.

_“You are my moon”,_ Kenma whispered, his fingers tangling up with the front of Akaashi’s shirt, holding onto it weakly. Akaashi looked at him, he looked at him like the most treasured possession he ever had. But that’s exactly what he was to him. So he leaned down, buried his face into the side of Kenma’s face, his lips caressing his ear as he spoke.

_“Tá tú mo ghrian”,_ Akaashi whispered and Kenma smiled, nuzzling his face deeper into Akaashi’s neck and took a deep breath. Akaashi didn’t move, he kept his face buried in the midst of Kenma’s hair, eyes closed and arms securely around the boy, growling softly. Akaashi’s arms around him and his soft growling in his ears, was enough to lull Kenma into a peaceful sleep and he knew that when he woke, Akaashi would still be there, holding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi was speaking Gaelic and he said "You are my sun."


End file.
